Asriel Dreemurr
Asriel Dreemurr is a character in Undertale, and its alternate universe spin-off, Deltarune About him Asriel is a young anthropomorphic white-furred goat with long droopy ears, a small wisp of fur on his head, no horns, visible fangs, and his irises have a brownish-green tint. He wears a green long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes on it and black pants. Before his death, Asriel was a young prince who is a pure angel and innocent cinnamon roll who has done nothing wrong and wouldn't harm a fly because he was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child: the sweetest little child ever who was too pure for this world. He was the first monster born since monsterkind was sealed underground, the prince of all monsters grew up never knowing what the surface was like, but knew that everyone in the underground wanted to be on it. He loved to travel to the places where patches of buttercup flowers grew, from the filtered sunlight from small cracks in the cave's ceilings, though the barrier still kept them trapped, it was a pretty view. Though he was living his life in the dank caves of Mount Ebott, Asriel never felt sad about his situation because he was the prince, everybody loved him, and the underground was such a pretty place! Despite this, Asriel was quite often a lonely child because he no siblings and only a very few monster children treated him like a normal monster, he ended up playing alone for most of the 8 years he spent before she fell. One day, while playing in the ruins without his parents' permission, Asriel found a young girl named Chara, who was the first human to fall into the underground. She became his adoptive sibling and best friend. Chara and Asriel had worked together on a plan to get to the surface and retrieve six more human souls. The human thought of the idea to poison herself with buttercup flowers so that Asriel could go through the barrier. Asriel informed her he did not think it was a good plan anymore because he knew that they would both be in trouble for disobeying their parents for going to the surface, and resisted Chara's desire to use her full power. Ultimately, this lead to him "betraying" his sibling and aborting her plan. Asriel realized that he had enough of being manipulated and regularly abused by Chara because he was clearly too trusting and tried too hard to be accepted, and always mindlessy agreed to her thoughts and plans instead of voicing his true opinions, which is why he had done this. When the human died, her last wish was to see the golden flowers of her village on the surface. Asriel picked up Chara's body and carried her across the barrier to her home village. The villagers assumed that the Asriel had killed Chara, and they attacked both children, and leaving them fatally wounded. Asriel, lethally wounded, returned to the underground and died. Once deceased, Asriel's dust spread across the garden, leaving his essence on it. However, unknown to Asgore and Toriel, Asriel was miraculously saved and turned into a flower after dying. Years later, Alphys unintentionally created Flowey as a result of an experiment where she injected determination into the first golden flower that had bloomed in the garden just before the queen left. Though Asriel's essence from the garden bed granted Flowey Asriel's memories, he soon found that he could elicit any emotional response from anyone, since he did not have a soul and was unable to feel love, joy, or compassion. When Asriel first woke up as Flowey, Asgore was the one to find him. Asriel informed Asgore of his identity, hoping to feel something, and possibly be able to turn back into his original form. However having lost his soul, he discovered he felt nothing for Asgore any longer. After failing to feel anything with Asgore, he had turned to Toriel in hopes of feeling love again with her too. This ultimately failed, as he could not love others without a soul. Even after becoming Flowey, he could not think of a world without his adopted sister, as she is the only person that understands him and that is unpredictable to him. However, the human wants to kill Asriel out of revenge for ruining her plan and getting them both killed. Asriel's habit of saying "gosh," "golly," and "howdy" may come from Asgore. His name is a combination of his parents' names, likely stemming from Asgore being terrible at naming things. He also inherited his father's trait of being bad at coming up with names, as when he is in his flower form he names himself "Flowey." Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Asriel and Flowey are not one in the same, but completely separate characters from each other however. Asriel is a nubian goat who is the son of Asgore and Toriel. As a child, Asriel was a young prince who is a pure angel and innocent cinnamon roll who has done nothing wrong and wouldn't harm a fly because he was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child: the sweetest little child ever who was too pure for this world, and it seemed that nothing could ever change that. One day, while playing in the ruins without his parents' permission, Asriel met a sentient golden flower named Flowey, who used a façade of friendliness and politeness to in order to trick the young goat child, as his plot to grab him and take him to the surface. It was only then that Asriel learned the truth: Flowey was really a murderer who killed for fun, as he then released two dark green slender vines that came out of the sides of his body, he used one to ensnare the child and used the other to cruelly whip the child to inflict damage to torture and brainwash the child with this cruel and unusual punishment. In addition to this, Flowey always told Asriel, "You're a super-weak little baby who cries all the time and always needs to give someone a hug. Now, you will take your punishment without the hug that you desire!", in a mocking tone of voice, while Asriel was so terrified, kept begging for help, and would just scream in terror, bcause he was being struck with the vines. Every single action he takes is creepy at best and malicious at worst, because Flowey is actually a malevolent, cruel, manipulative, devious, and super evil villianous pyschopath who is an absolute devil that wants to murder kind-hearted and loving people, and only thinks about himself and had originally wanted to kill Asriel, after he kidnapped the young goat child, however, he just decided to simply train the eight-year-old and turn him against his family just to pit him against those who are REAL legitimate good guys/friends by telling him that they are evil edgy villains. Flowey made Asriel believe that he wanted to become a god of this world in the future after his soul was turned to darkness, and the child was constantly being trained to always be ready to fight, torture, and maybe kill those he once loved. Asriel grew up with Flowey as his main caretaker, and he permanently took on an adult appearance as an 18-year-old. During this time, the former teen rebel used to get up to some mischief, but became a well-behaved rule-abiding rebel for the most part, after he was romantically involved with a young human girl named Charlotte Jackson, after he gave her a first kiss in a game of spin the bottle, which led him to becoming her date to the prom in high school. After the prom, Charlotte ended up pregnant due to her racing hormones, however, Asriel realized that Charlotte was not a sweet talking girlfriend, and instead just merely used him to receive what she wanted from him. She had split the scene once she had given birth to an anthropormorphic goat-like creature named Asriel, Jr., and he knew that she did not want to care for or handle the responsibility of having a child of her own. Once they heard the news, Charlotte's parents kicked Asriel out of their home, and totally disowned him when he needed their love and comfort the most. Asriel was now a single father who had no choice, but to take on the challenge of raising a child. Now as an adult, 38-year-old Asriel is trying to return to his home in the underground with 20-year-old Asriel, Jr. in tow. Toriel often wonders exactly who had taken her little boy completely out of her life that there was just no sign of him to be found. Asriel had been just a few weeks past his eighth birthday when he vanished leaving no trace of where he had gone to, because the last Toriel heard or saw of him, he was going out for a walk in the underground before dinner, and he slipped out the door and never returned. She recalls what he looked like, his cheerful nature, the way he laughed and joked, his voice singing merrily any number of songs he had memorized, how he was full of mischief and jokes, and a lively bundle of activity and energy. Toriel keeps a photo album with the name "Asriel Dreemurr" labelled in black marker on the front cover, and each picture holds a date and a year. There are little notes under the pictures that give a bit more description or information filled out in neat handwriting, by giving the name and the time frame that the pictures had been taken in. One of them is a Polaroid picture of the little, young, small, and tiny humanoid goat child who is holding a baby humanoid skeleton in his arms. The gallery of pictures Flowey the flower.png Asriel Dremurr 2.png Asriel on the couch.png Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists